China Ironic Hatedom
China, official known as the People's Republic of China also known as Mainland China, is a country located on East Asia with a population of 2 billion, making it the most populous country in the world, this Nations was ruled by the Single-party system led by the Chinese Communist Party (CCP). It is also neighbors with Taiwan (Republic of China), North & South Korea and Japan. Why This Hatedom is Toxic # They think that all Chinese people eat dogs, when in reality hardly any Chinese eat dogs. # Some of them are weeaboos, and some of them are even part of Japan's Ironic Hatedom. # Some of them are really biased, using CNN, China Uncensored and even TheTopTens as a source. # They think all Chinese products are bootlegs or ripoffs, which is racist. # Although the Chinese government is corrupt, they exaggerate every Chinese government's move, in fact doing something as little as arresting a man in a decent jail is considered a reason to hate China in the Hatedom. # Some of them called Chinese people "Autistic" and some of them even insults Autism. # They failed to realize that every country has flaws, and blame everything on China. # They believe that Chinese products are spying on people which is racist and offensive to Chinese people. Redeeming Qualities # They do have a point that China is corrupt because of the brutal dictatorship of the Chinese Community Party which rules the China for almost 80 Years. # They also have point that China is illegally occupying most of thye territories that are part of Philippines, Malaysia and Vietnam especially in the Spratly islands. # They have a point that most of the products that are made in China are rip-offs. # They have a point that China is also illegally spying on other countries as well. # China Unsensored do have point about Chinese government's corruption as well. # The Taiwanese hatedom do have a point that PRC is trying to invade Taiwan just as after the Communist Party won the civil war which forced the Nationalist government to retreat to Taiwan and now Taiwan is trying to defend itself against Chinese aggression especially it's Military (PLA/People's Liberation Army) is planning the said invasion. #The Filipino hatedom on the other hand that they are against President Duterte's policy especially on China when it comes to Territorial dispute as well as he's kneeling to the Chinese as he wants Investments from them rather than the Filipinos interests. #They also have point that Mao Zedong is actually conspired with the Imperial Japan to defeat KMT (Nationalist Party of China) who rule the Republic of China (currently on Taiwan) after defeating KMT in Civil War in 1949, Then he thanked Japan rather than accepting their apology as he visted Tokyo during 1972 in fact he also supports Nanking Massacre denial even he actually knows it until he died, Unfortunately many of the people of Mainland China still turn a blind eye. #They also condemn the Chinese Government under the CCP rule for persecuting their religious minorities (like Muslims and Christians). #They also have point that China has been denying the Tiananmen Square massacre until now. Category:Hatedoms Category:Toxic Moments in Fanning History Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:The most dangerous Fandoms and Hatedoms in history Category:Hypocrites Category:TheTopTens Category:Politics Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Country Hatedoms Category:Demonizers